


New Magic

by DittoInHeat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Soul Bond, haha what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittoInHeat/pseuds/DittoInHeat
Summary: When you're a fucked up human being and got nothing better to do during summer.





	New Magic

**Author's Note:**

> i am literally horrible please send help

He knew he must keep very still while he waited, the small soul behind his rib-cage hammered against it's restrains, sending jolts of adrenaline throughout the magical marrow flowing through the young white bones. The small frame shook slightly, restraining his shaking just enough to prevent his bones from rattling, he had to keep still, no matter what.. just keep still.

Every small sound could be heard, every sense growing hyper-sensitive from the fight-or-flight response his body was going through. The creaking of floorboards suddenly pounded through his soul, his body curling in on itself even more, the small sound of rattling bones started to begin as the shaking grew stronger. His thoughts racing wild to who that was.

"NO.. HE CAN'T FIND ME YET! HAVE I NOT HID MYSELF GOOD ENOUGH?" He racked his brain for an answer, to receive none. 

His small form further caved in on itself, making himself as small as possible. The creaking continued, becoming louder the closer it came.

Suddenly, light poured into the small space as the doors were flung open, hitting the wall making a loud 'BANG!'. A body pounced towards his own, fingertips stroking over sensitively ticklish spots, eliciting wild laughter from the smaller of the two, orange tears brimming to cascading down his cheekbone the more he was tickled.

"give up yet?" Said the assaulter, a mixture of playfulness and mischief mixed together in the tone of his voice.  

"N-NEVER!" Huffed the smaller one, breath coming out ragged and often.

The tickling continued, neither one wanting to back down from the challenge, the younger one thrashed about, trying to get the upper hand, but to no avail. Sticking like velcro on him, he continued tickling.

"S-STOP I.. GIVE IN!" The tickling stopped abruptly at the statement, the smirk on the older skeleton's face grew slightly wider.

"alright bro, suit yourself" Spoke the older one, readying to get himself up, but small arms wrapped around his neck which was enough to keep him down.

"whatsa matter? aren'cha tired?" The low voice came, hands on either sides of the smaller body.

"YEAH! BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE YET.. I WANT TO GET CLOSER TO YOU, BROTHER.." The tone was softened and quieter.

Shocked at the request, the older one just stared in awe, not expecting his younger sibling to request something like that. His soul quickened, face heating up thinking about getting close to his sibling.

He didn't know when it started, when these... intense waves of emotion came whenever his brother was mentioned, or when he was close to him like this. How his soul would seemingly burst with love for the other, almost becoming too much at times. But that question.. it absolutely stumped him as to why. What is his brother suggesting? It can't be anything too adult, he's too innocent to know stuff like that.

"yer gonna have to be a little more specific bro.." He almost whispered, surprising himself at how soft and quiet his voice had grown.

"I WANT.. I WANT TO.." The small face blushed a citrus orange, eye-sockets darting away from the figure above him, teeth beginning to clench at what he wanted to suggest, not wanting his sibling to think of him as weird.

"c'mon paps, y'now you can trust me" The deeper voice came, smooth as water but soft as silk.

"CUDDLE.." The smaller one whispered so quietly, the older one barely heard it.

He wasn't sure he heard correctly, he didn't want to ask again to seem stupid but... did his smaller sibling really request that? Was this a joke that Papyrus was trying to play on him as revenge for tickling him? The back of his mind knew the answer, but he suppressed it, not wanting it to be the truth. After the request had been fully accepted and understood his cheeks warmed up, glowing a slightly brighter blue than before.

Seeing his older brother look so unsure and how silent it had became, shame became apparent on his features, he opened his mouth to conjure some kind of excuse as to why he would ask something like that, but was cut-off by the other's voice.

"i'd love to" His voice had poured out, seemingly without his permission, bone brows rising in surprise.

The reaction was instantaneous, arms around his neck tightening as he pulled himself up, fully embracing the older sibling, face in the crook of his neck.

"les' find somewhere more comfortable, though.. 'm sure ya don't wanna cuddle on the floor" They chuckled in unison, older skeletal sibling carrying his brother to the living room.

They plopped themselves on the couch, the younger one laying on his chest, face still pressed against his neck. It sent shivers down the older one's spine, his blush only deepening.

"IS DAD GONNA FIND US LIKE THIS? WHAT WILL HE DO?" The smaller one spoke, raising his head, mere inches apart.

'stars... does his face have to be so beautiful?' The unwanted thought presented itself, stunning the older skeleton even more, adding to the already very apparent blush on his skull. He just looked in those beautiful eye-sockets seeing a dull orange light in them.. huh, since when did he have those?

"i'll make sure that won't happen, i'll take care of ya paps" He responded, arms wrapping around said ones' waist, only bringing them closer.

"I KNOW! NYEHEHEH.." His face ducked down back into the crook of his brothers' neck, sniffing and enjoying the warmth coming from the other.

'so cute..' The other thought came, filling his soul with admiration and love for the other, light becoming strong enough to go through his shirt, a cyan-colored heart appeared on his shirt.

Enjoying and bathing in each-other's aura, they continued laying chest to chest basking in the love given to them from the other. Souls were beating in unison, glowing as strongly as the other, perfectly in-sync. It was peaceful, serene, beautiful.. but another underlying feeling struck them both, something that they couldn't quite explain, but it felt exciting and.. pleasurable.

Than the squirming began, the younger of the two just couldn't sit still for some reason, the warmth coming from him steadily rising.

"ah.. paps? what'sa matter? getting sick?" He asked in concern, hand raising to the younger skeletons' forehead, and pulling back suddenly, the bone was surprisingly warm, almost hot to the touch.

"NO.. I DON'T FEEL SICK I JUST FEEL.... HOT?" The younger skeleton spoke, forcing his head deeper into the cook of his neck, teeth scraping against the vertebrae, eliciting a yelp from the older sibling.

He wracked his brain for the answer, but couldn't find any. He had never experienced something like this before, didn't hear about it, or seen it either.

"les' go to the bedroom, maybe some proper sleep will do" He sat up, younger sibling in his lap, he shifted over, legs dangling off the side of the couch until he felt something.. it was strange but it made him feel good, really good. He just sat there for awhile, basking in the feeling. His sibling continued to wriggle in his crotch, sub-consciously shallowly humping at it.

Standing up, he supported his younger sibling, placing one arm underneath him and the other on his back. Something felt wet underneath him.. the older skeleton felt disgusted. It was warm.. and something soft was underneath it. Completely bewildered, he tried to hide his feelings from the other oblivious sibling.

Making their way to the bedroom, he flung the door open by kicking the door, and flung themselves on the bed that they shared.

"paps err.. this is gonna sound weird but.. can you give me your pants.. they're dirty" He asked meekly, blush on his face regaining his strength.

Papyrus looked up at his brother, embarrassment and a fear etched on his features.

"N-NO..." He whimpered out, wrapping his arms around himself, looking away.

"c'mon paps, it needs to be cleaned, i'll get ya a new pair, promise" He tried to convince his brother, his arms still wrapped around him, smile genuine and warm.

"ALRIGHT, BUT ONLY BECAUSE I TRUST YOU SANS!" Papyrus breathed out, rolling off of his brother as his hands strolled down his body to the waist, fingers wrapping around the stretchy fabric as he pulled, successfully getting them off and tossing them into the dirty clothes hamper.

Sans' blush only grew at what he saw between his siblings' crotch, it was orange and glowing, it lined filled his small pelvic inlet perfectly. But something else grabbed at his senses, his sense of smell to be specific. It was sweet and tangy.. with something underlying there. 

"whoa.. how did ya do that papyrus?" He questioned, eye-lights looking at his face, than the orange magic lying snug in his pelvis.

"I-I DON'T KNOW.. IT JUST HAPPENED.... I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET RID OF IT!" Papyrus said, panic lacing his tone, hands clutching at his face as he continued to stare at it.

"IT MAKES ME FEEL REALLY WEIRD, SO STRANGE... AND SO HOT.." He almost seemed to pant out, covering his eyes with one of his hands, the other clutching at the side of his skull.

The smell in the air was doing something to Sans, it was starting to react. His soul shone brighter, his magic coursed through his bones almost painfully fast. The longer he kept staring, the more he wanted to do.. something to his brother. He wasn't sure about this feeling, it was all so new.

"m-maybe i can help ya out?" He offered, slapping his hand over his mouth at offering. Had he really said that?

The orange blush only grew, not knowing exactly why. His expression was unsure but his thoughts were screaming at him to say yes. He trusted his brother, more than anyone or anything in the world.

"O-OKAY.. JUST BE CARE-CAREFUL!" Papyrus stuttered out, kneeling by his brother, hands fiddling with each-other.

"i'mma need ya to lie down papyrus, i can't see it very well from this angle.." Sans managed a chuckle, trying to ease the strange and awkward atmosphere.

His brother reluctantly followed the instruction, laying back down, half of his back leaning off the side of the bed, but he kept himself raised to see how his brother would fix him.

Reaching out a tentative finger to the mound of magic, poking at the magic, surprisingly his finger didn't go through, but it only caused it to shift in appearance. It was soft and warm.. but wet. The same disgusted feeling came back, but he pushed it back, for his brother.

"MMMH!" Papyrus moaned out behind his hands, blush deepening and more liquid dribbled from his entrance.

His hand jumped back, both from the noise and the feel, orange fluid covered the tip of his finger, where the magic met with his bone.

"wh-wha... paps?! did that hurt?" He seemed mesmerized by the fluid, but quickly shook himself out of it, his brother always came first.

"YEAH.. THAT ACTUALLY FELT GOOD" He nodded his head, panting lightly.

Sans' bone brows rose, both in interest and surprise. His curious continued to rise as his interest kept being piqued. Hormones started to pump into his marrow, fogging his rational thought.

His eye-lights trained on the liquid on his finger, he returned the finger back to the mound, poking more confidently and assertive.

"NYEEEHH.." Papyrus panted out, eyes closed.

Sans began to smirk, taking a big whiff of the sweet smell, only fueling his curiosity. He continued to poke and prod at the folds, soon evolving into soft massages on the lips, his fingers becoming coated in the orange magic.

"NYEHH.. HAH.. HAH.." Papyrus continued to moan and writhe in-front of him, helping his brother keep study by an occasional pull on him to keep him on the bed.

"stars, paps.. those noises, keep making those.. they make me feel good" Sans spoke, blush deepening at the confession.

Papyrus tried to respond, only to moan out at the soft touches on his sensitive magic. His hands moved to either side of the folds, thumbs moving over the lips in a circular motion, eliciting more of those delicious noises that he was quickly becoming addicted to.

"AAHH..! MMPH!" Papyrus started to bite on his hand, tears pricking at his eyes from the intense feelings rushing throughout his bones and through his magic.

His thumbs pressed further into the magic, spreading it apart, revealing the innards and the smell becoming stronger.

"stars paps.. this is.. so good" Sans whispered softly, fingers beginning to play with the sticky magic between the folds, his fingers becoming more drenched. It roamed over the slit, until his finger knocked against a bump near the top.

"NYAAAHHH! HAH...! HAH...." Papyrus moaned loudly, hands flying from his mouth to grip the sheets, scrunching them up beneath his clutching fingers.

"paps?! are you okay? did that hurt..?" He repeated the question again, still worried about if he'd hurt him or not.

"N-NO PLEASE KEEP GOING!" His voice was laced with a tone that made Sans feel good, his magic especially.

His fingers went back to the moist warmth, fingers enveloped back into the warmer air, he hummed in satisfaction. The air around them felt so cold now. He chose to play with the spot that made his brother make that loud noise. He tested it, poking it directly, his brother yelping in pleasure, body shaking from the waves of pleasure rocking over him.

"NHHH..! NYEH.. HAH.." He breathed out, eye-sockets glazed and lidded, his already wide smile became wider.

He couldn't suppress his chuckle, his brother is so cute.. his fingers roamed over the soaked slit, down to a leaking, quivering hole.

"woah.. yer really leakin' down here" He poked at the hole, it was tense, but magic still managed to seep out of it at a steady rate, soaking into the bed-sheets underneath.

"NYEH!" Papyrus yelped, flying upwards, in shock Sans backed up, expression a mixture of surprised and apologetic.

"sorry paps, did.. did that hurt?"

"NO! THAT JUST.. FELT REALLY STRANGE.. IT STUNG BUT IT FELT GOOD TOO.. CAN YOU.. CAN YOU DO IT AGAIN?" His eye-sockets darted downwards towards the orange stain on the sheet, blushing deeper.

"SORRY ABOUT THE STAIN..." 

"'s okay bro, we can always clean it later, now.." He settled back down between his legs, fingers back to doing their exploring. "where were we..?"

Sans started to prod at the hole, it was soaked, and so were his fingers. He hoped that it would decrease the amount of friction, relieving some of the sting his brother mentioned.

"MMM.." Papyrus nodded, eye-lids shut.

He sunk the tip of his finger inside, moaning suddenly at the feeling around his finger. It was so warm and snug.. wet too, but that didn't really matter. The walls were surprisingly smooth, with some ridges lining the exterior. His finger ran over the walls as much as he could at his depth, eliciting a delicious loud moan from his brother.

"feel good?" He raised his head, eyeing the wild nodding of his brother, tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, pulling at his soul. But he ignored it, his brother liked it after all, right?

He continued to rock his finger inside of him, until it was at the base of the finger. He moved it back, and than plunged it back in, more yummy sounds filling the air.

"N-NOT ENOUGH!! NYEH!" Papyrus flung himself upwards, skeletal hands clutching at the skull pulling it closer to his crotch.

Before Sans could say anything, his face was forced into the orange mound of magic, filling his senses. He opened his mouth to say something, but tasted the magic. It was sweet and sticky, he thought it tasted absolute delicious. He needed more.

"I-I'M SO SORRY SANS! I DIDN'T MEAN TO- NYEEHH!!!" Papyrus flopped back down, re-clutching at the sheets as he felt something warm and wet press against his magic, sending shock-waves all throughout his physical being.

His breathing increased, becoming and louder at the slick, warm magic against his folds. He wriggled himself, trying to press himself closer, he needed it so bad.. he wanted it.

Enjoying the taste of the magic, he continued to lap at the sweet magic, humming in content, sending vibrations to the mound, causing his brother to writhe and almost yell in pleasure.

He moved his tongue lower, the tip grazing the entrance before plunging in, his brother moaned loudly, walls clenching around the blue slick magic stretching it.

The scent and smell was so strong, it had a big effect on Sans, he wanted to explore more, do more to his brother.. he wanted to do... something.

His tongue lapped at the spazzing walls, hums of content slowly turning into possessive growls the longer his face was pressed against the deliciously smelling mound of leaking magic.

"SAAAAANS!!" Papyrus screamed out, walls spazzing out even more before clutching tightly, the same delicious fluids now flooding into his mouth.

After swallowing it all, he brought his head up, panting, he looked at his brother, who was also panting.

"so good papy.. you're such a good brother.. so cool" Sans cooed, moving closer to his brother, laying atop of him.

"god, i love you so much.." He whispered leaning down and accidentally bumping their teeth together.

Their eye-sockets went wide, before leaning into each-other to steal another skeletal kiss again, and again, and again. Sans lapped at Papyrus' teeth, wanting to explore more of his brother.

Reluctantly, his jaw slacked as he allowed Sans to dominate him, arms wrapped around his neck, only deepening their contact.

The older brother almost engulfed the younger ones' form below him, continuing to hug his brother tightly, growling lowly into the crook of his neck, continuing to take big whiffs of the scent.

"BR-BROTHER, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked, the strange behavior causing his soul to tighten and quicken.

"mhm" Sans nodded, barely able to form a response from a foreign feeling fuzzing over his cognitive thinking.

He started to squirm against the form trapped against him, moaning lowly, trying to figure out what to do next.

Both siblings started to moan from the stimulation, their bodies still sensitive from the pheromones in the air and hormones coursing through their marrow.

The younger skeleton followed suit, squirming in time with his brother, moans slowly rising in volume as certain parts of their bodies touched.

A shock-wave was sent through their bodies, enough to still them in their movements, feeling their magics touching, their heads tilted down to see a blue glow beneath Sans' shorts, pressing against the fabric, creating a tent.

"WHAT IS THAT..?" Papyrus said, wiggling his hips to feel it against him more, seeming to be drawing into it's presence.

"hnnn.. i dunno.. here, lemme take my shorts off" Sans managed to huff out, kneeling above his brother, fingers clutching at the fabric, pulling them to reveal a translucent cyan colored dick springing free from it's confines.

Sans' blush only grew, growing sheepish at the site of it, but Papyrus stared in awe, eyes almost seeming to sparkle in the cyan glow.

"WOW SANS! IT'S SO PRETTY!" The younger sibling commented, reaching a tentative finger out to it, stroking along it's length.

A harsh growl made it's way out of the older sibling, making the younger jump, hand darting back towards it's owner as if it had touched fire.

"nnn..no, please keep goin' paps.. that felt so good.. i didn't mean to scare you, i would never hurt you, i don't know where that came from, honest... just.. please, keep going..." Sans tried to explain and excuse what he had done, blush only regaining it's strength.

The younger sibling could only nod in response, determined to make Sans feel as good as he made him feel. The hand came back, palm resting against the underside, rubbing, only to elicit more harsh sounding growls from the sibling.

"nnn... nrrrrgh.." His mind was overflowed with hormones, he was touching the magic.. it felt so good, how? He wanted to do something.. he didn't know what, but he knew it had to do with his brother.

The rumbling from his sibling's chest was doing something to the younger skeleton, becoming excited again as his entrance began to self-lubricate at a quicker and more desperate rate, running down his coccyx and onto the sheets, further staining them.

His hand continued it's ministrations, fingers slowly wrapping around the shaft, lightly jacking the older sibling off.

"nnngh.." The low growl came, not scaring the younger sibling anymore, but instead driving him forward, wanting to hear him growl more.

The other hand joined in, older sibling shifting into his lap so the younger skeleton could sit up. Being so close up only further excited the two, pre-cum leaking from the entrance at a steady rate, making Papyrus' hands slick, making it easier to stroke the shaft.

"SO BIG.. BOTH OF MY HANDS CAN FIT ON IT!" Papyrus marveled, continuing his ministrations, only getting chuckles interrupted by growls in return.

"papy.. can ya maybe.. nngrrr.. l-lick it like i did to you?" Papyrus could only look up at his siblings, the movement of his hands slowing down, orange blush growing strong and bright.

"I'LL TRY MY BEST!" Papyrus spoke, smiling brightly as he lowered his head, conjuring the tongue he used to eat food with, doing a test lick to test it out.

"AAHH.. SO STRONG!" The flavor was strong and heady, and the smell was overpowering, but it made Papyrus feel so wonderful, he only wanted to taste and smell more, needed more of his big brother.

"nnnghhrrrr!" His sibling could only elicit a loud growl, teeth clenched to try and hide the noises.

"BROTHER, PLEASE.. LIKE YOU SAID EARLIER, I WANT TO HEAR YOU... ALL OF YOU" Papyrus looked up at his brother, orange blush strong and bright, hands continuing to move up and down his shaft, eliciting pleasure to continue to wrack his entire frame. 

"stars, paps... you're just so.. cute!!" Sans clutched Papyrus' skull and pushed him down onto his dick, a mix between a relieved moan and a growl made it's way out of his mouth.

Papyrus' eyes widened, the head of his siblings dick was currently in his mouth, so in shock he stopped moving his hands to hold himself from completely falling. He licked the head testing the reaction, the growls continue to grow in volume, giving him the courage to go on. His hands moved back to the rest of the shaft, stroking up and down as he lowered his head more, the cyan dick now disappearing into the young skeletons' mouth.

"so good.. such a good lil' bro, yer makin' your bro feel so good right now.." Sans panted out, growls making his tone waver and shift.

Glowing at the praise he was just given, he lowered his head even more, before long there were no more room for his hands, so he continued to lower his head, tongue wrapping and wriggling on the swelled blue organ in his mouth, enjoying the growls and moans he got in return. Suddenly, he stopped as he reached near the base, something large and round was in the way, he tried to open his mouth further, but he just couldn't, this was all the way he could go... seemingly defeated, Papyrus raised his only, only to be pushed back down by the hands clutching at his skull.

"HM?!" Papyrus questioned, muffled noises sent vibrations to the cyan magic, causing it to throb and a loud moan coming from his brother.

His smile tried to come through, but unable to as his mouth was preoccupied with something at the moment. Lowering his head again, until he reached the knot at the end, only to rise back up, and be pushed back down. The cycle continued, almost like some sort of teamwork, Papyrus would lift his head, and Sans would push down.

"god.. paps.. i'm gonna.. nnnrrrrrghhh.!!!" Sans exclaimed, slamming Papyrus' head as low as it could go, cumming on his ribs and spine, covering them is blue magic.

Releasing his head, Papyrus shot up, they both panted, seemingly tired from the act, but both of their magics remained, and both of them still felt the strange feeling that didn't seem to leave them alone after they went in here.

"WH-WHAT ELSE COULD IT BE? WE'RE NOT BROKEN ARE WE?" Papyrus asked, concerned at his and Sans' well-being.

"nah bro, at-least.. i don't feel broken, maybe we just gotta try somethin' else..?" Sans tried his best to comfort the frighteningly confused sibling, smiling down at him despite the aggressive emotions that bubbled up within his soul.

"hey bro, can we lay back down? i just wanna.. be close to ya" He winked at the end of the statement, causing the orange blush to come back full force.

"Y-YEAH!" Papyrus nodded wildly, opening his arms as Sans fell forward, laying on his brother, digging his face into his neck where the smell was strong.

'oh my stars... it smells so sweet and it's so addicting... i need more' Sans thought to himself, pushing his body as close as it could get to Papyrus, basking in the warm glow of the others' hyperactive magic.

Papyrus started to squirm, craving more friction with the older sibling once more, growling slightly, Sans rocked against the motions, conjured magic rubbing along his brothers' lounge shirt, leaving blue streaks behind.

The motions almost did nothing to them, they began to grow frustrated, Sans giving out a threatening snarl as he grew frustrated as to how to get rid of the new magic. He took a whiff of the sweet scent on his brothers' neck, which only got him riled up more. Mind only going off of instinct, his jaw opened and bit down on the vertebrae, teeth scraping on the young, sensitive bone.

"NYEEHHH?! SANS??!!!!" Papyrus yelped, feeling the stinging pleasure coming from his neck, it seemed to go ignored as the squirming grew into aggressive thrusting, blindly aiming his thrusts.

Papyrus' thrusts grew in power as well, rubbing his leaking magic against any surface it could find, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his being, but it just wasn't enough, he needed something more.. he just wasn't sure what that was.

After one poorly aimed thrust, their magics slid together, both moaned loudly in unison, now aiming to thrust into each-other.

The more they slid together, the slicker the magics became, the colors of each-other's magic coating the other, like a different color sheen. Sans drew back his hips back, slacking his jaw as he let go, he raised himself, eyeing the younger sibling. The site made his dick throb, he looked absolutely trashed, orange tears were still pricking his eyes, his form was shaking, a new bite mark adorned that beautiful neck, and that beautiful orange magic was coated in  _his_. 

He started to thrust, slamming the magics together, sliding them together roughly, but it still wasn't enough! Sans tried to go faster, but in one poorly aimed thrust, he sunk the head of his conjured dick into the orange magic, making Papyrus almost scream.

"AAAHH! I-IT HURTS!! PLEASE STOP..!! IT'S TOO MUCH!!" Papyrus cried, orange tears finally spilling onto his cheekbones, running over the porcelain bone.

Sans' overpowered rational thoughts yelled at him to stop, that he was hurting the monster he loved most, but the primal desires overtook that thought, only wanting nothing but to slam back into the skeleton below him.

He leaned down, clacking his teeth against Papyrus' he lowered his head back down to Papyrus neck and whispered.

"'s okay paps, big bro is gon' take good care of you.. loosen up for me.." Sans cooed, licking at the bite mark, rocking his hips shallowly, sinking his conjured magic deeper with each thrust in.

"IT HURTS!! PLEASE STOP!! TOO MUCH..!" Papyrus' voice grew weak and cracked due to all the loud yelps and moans he was emitting.

Sans' soul was still being tugged at by his actions, his left hand snaked down his brothers body to the orange magic, playing with the orange nub at the top, hoping that would help. The reaction was almost instantaneous, the walls around his organ began to spasm, massaging his dick very nicely even without him having to move, and his brother was actually starting to moan more.

"good boy.. such a good bro to me.. mmm' i told ya i would take care of ya.." Sans cooed, lightly biting at the neck, rocking his hips once more, sinking deeper into the tight heat.

"HAHH. HNNNGH.. SANS.." Papyrus whimpered, eye-lights glossed over, orange tears still brimming in his eyes and running down his cheekbones.

Said ones name rose his head, wiping away the tears on his brothers face, clacking their teeth together before he spoke.

"it's okay baby bro.. maybe it'll feel better soon.. i'll try my best to make you feel good.." He clacked their teeth together again, licking at the teeth for entrance, and getting gladly accepted.

Their tongues wrestled, absorbing the growls and moans coming out of them, still rocking his hips, he sunk entirely to the base, he tried to go further, to get the knot in, but to no avail.

"hmmnn..." Sans growled into his brothers mouth, leaning back up, pulling his dick out until the tip was pressing against the entrance, and than slowly sinking inside, enjoying the delicious feeling of the friction of their conjoined magics.

"NYEHHH.. HAHH.. NNN.." Papyrus moaned out, adjusting to the feeling of something filling and stretching an area that's never been used before.

"sounds like yer startin' to enjoy it.. tell me, hows it feel to have your brother's magic invading yours?" Sans whispered, the younger one whimpered.

"IT FEELS.. NNN.. NYEH..!" Papyrus yelped as a particularly hard thrust was made, causing a tear to fall out of his eye-socket, only for it to be wiped away.

"c'mon, tell me.." Cooed Sans, placing a skeletal kiss on the cheekbone.

"IT FEELS GOOD.. PLEASE... KEEP GOING" He moaned out, arms wrapping around the older skeleton's neck, staring into the eye-lights.

"oh yeah? how good does it feel..?" The thrusts had begun to grow in speed, causing the body to bump up slightly with each collide of the hips.

"VERY VERY GOOD.. IT STILL HURTS A LITTLE, BUT IT'S OKAY! I-I LOVE YOU.." Papyrus smiled, clacking their teeth together, before plopping down on the bed again.

"good answer, you're such a good baby bro, being so good for your bigger bro, i love ya so much papy.." The thrusts increased in speed again, Sans growled, suppressing the urge to bite into his beautiful neck again.

"you'll always be mine, right papy?" Sans smirked, right hand cupping his chin, forcing Papyrus to look at him again.

"YES BROTHER! YOURS AND ONLY YOURS!" Papyrus nodded wildly.

"good answer as always, bro.. god, you're always so cool.." Sans growled, his hips increasing in speed without his acknowledgment, causing them both to moan in unison.

"you'll. be. mine. forever." Each word was punctuated with the snap of his hips, causing the body below him to jump, loud moans in timing with the jumps.

Sans lowered himself again, placing soft skeletal kisses all over his brothers sweet face, basking in the pleasure. He moved his head lower, down to the comfortable spot in the crook of his brothers neck. He lapped at the mark, replanting his teeth on it as his thrusts began to grow in speed quicker now.

"NYEHHH! HAH! HAH..!" Papyrus moaned, hips starting to move, meeting each of his brothers thrusts with his own, allowing him to get deeper.

"we fit together so well.. like two puzzle pieces, whaddya think, papy?" Sans questioned, ending it with a harsher thrust, drawing out a loud moan from the one under him.

"Y-YES! PLEASE! GO FASTER!" Papyrus begged, hips wiggling as he kept meeting his brothers' thrusts.

"okay, but only because i love you, and you asked nicely" He removed his finger from Papyrus' magic clit, and gripped his hips, keeping him still.

"ready, paps?" Sans questioned, asking one last time for definitive permission.

"YES, PLEASE BROTHER! I WANT YOU! MORE THAN I'VE EVER WANTED ANYONE BEFORE!" Papyrus begged, trying to wiggle free from the hands holding him down.

Sans snarled aggressively in response, biting on the mark as he thrust his hips powerfully, the slapping of their magics echoing across the room. Moaning loudly, Papyrus clamped down on the magic inside of him, wanting nothing but to get him deeper inside.

"SANS!! YES!! IT FEELS SO GOOD!!! KEEP STIRRING MY MAGIC WITH YOUR ROD!!" Papyrus yelled out, moaning loudly and excitedly at the growls and snarls that were so close to him.

The thrusts began to slow in speed, but grow in power, slamming against the younger skeleton hard, loosening the hole each time, allowing the knot to slip in more and more.

"SO BIG.. SO BIG I.. I.. NYEEEEHHHH!" Papyrus shrieked as the knot finally entered him, causing an instant orgasm as it entered. The warm wave of euphoria and ecstasy blurring his sight and causing his feelings to go fuzzy.

"yer so beautiful bro, clamping me so well.. god 'm gonna.. hah... nnrrrrghh!!!" Sans spoke against his neck, only to bite back down and growl, orgasm rippling through him too, leaving him in the same state of mind as the one under him.

After their orgasm had passed through their symptoms, the warmth of their magics was the first thing they registered.

"I... I FEEL SO FULL, BROTHER..." Papyrus looked down, seeing the once orange see-through walls now glowing a blue.

"hmm.. maybe 's fixing us?" Sans thought, smiling at his brother.

"whatever, i'm not concerned all i know is that i got two tickets to dream land and i'm taking the coolest brother in the world with me" Sans chuckled, gently re-arranging them on the bed so they were facing one another on their sides, heads on fluffy pillows and blankets hiding their conjoined form.

"DID YOU MEAN WHAT YOU SAID SANS, ABOUT.. HOW- HOW I'M YOURS?" Papyrus cocked his head to the side, expression showing curiosity.

"'course i did bro, you're the only one i could love this way, 'course.. i guess you could just feel your neck for proof.. hehe" Sans chuckled, grabbing his brothers hand and leading it to the mark scraped into the bone.

"OH, WOWIE!! DOES THIS MEAN THAT I'M OFFICIALLY YOURS?" Papyrus gasped "DOES THIS MEAN THAT YOU'RE MINE TOO?!" 

"sure does bro, now.. how 'bout that trip? you comin' or not?" Sans asked, wrapping his right arm and his brothers small body, pressing it against him.

"OF COURSE I WILL BROTHER! BUT ONLY BECAUSE I'M SO TIRED.." Papyrus yawned, for the first time in what felt like forever.

"a'ight, last one there is a has to clean the sheets" Sans smirked, eye-lids closing shut.

"YOU'RE ON!" Papyrus smiled wildly, wiggling his way deeper into his older brothers' form, the older sibling wrapped himself around the younger one protectively.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i spent all day writing this, wow do i need a life


End file.
